If a 12-hour analog clock reads 8:00, what is the degree measure of the smaller angle formed by the minute and hour hands?
Solution: The hour hand is at $8$ and the minute hand is at $12$, which span 4 hours. Each hour on the 12-hour analog clock spans $360/12=30$ degrees, so the angle formed here is $30\cdot 4 = \boxed{120}$ degrees.